


Beggar

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Salt Burn Porn [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time Penetration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non AU, Sex Instructor!Misha, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should try to lose a different type of virginity every day.  Today, it's Jared's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _beggars can't be choosers_ during this round of salt_burn_porn.

“So who’s the lucky lady tonight?”

Jensen and Jared round on Misha with matching scowls, but it’s Jensen who sighs and says, “Come on, man.”

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood,” Misha insists, “because you two are acting like someone’s about to be executed. It’s not that bad,” he adds, and Jensen feels his expression tighten up again. “In fact, it’s awesome, as one of you is about to find out. And who’s that gonna be?”

Jared looks over at Jensen before saying, “Me,” accompanied by a silly little gesture – a result of nerves. 

They’d debated the logistics of tonight more than once—a near-daily discussion since deciding they wanted to take their physical relationship into previously unexplored territory. Prior to the start of their relationship, Jared and Jensen had only slept with women, and over the last eight months they’d stuck to handjobs (in ever more creative circumstances) and blowjobs (always perfectly acceptable). Every once in a while, fingers and tongues would wander beyond the borders of comfort, but it wasn’t until Jensen was swallowing an unusually large mouthful of his boyfriend’s come while acclimating two of his fingers to the filthy-tight vise of Jared’s ass that Jensen considered the notion that penetration held something for both of them. 

After choking down Jared’s semen and listening to the way Jared’s lungs struggled to keep up with the keens and moans being pushed out of his throat, Jensen realized that he, too, was harder than he’d ever been before. Were his cock in total control (and it was borderline giving orders already), Jensen might have fucked Jared, for the first time, then and there.

In their sweaty, post-coital pile, they’d conceded that maybe it was time to give anal sex a try. But porn and Wikipedia could only take them so far, and since neither Jensen nor Jared were experienced, they decided to ‘consult’ a friend. Hence…

“Misha,” Jared is saying, “have we said thank you? I know this must be weird for—”

“Definitely weird, but the good kind of weird.” Misha flattens his hands on their bed and presses as if he’s inspecting the adequacy of their furniture. Jensen starts to smile until he remembers what’s about to take place on their mattress, and then he’s too busy willing his cock to _back the fuck down_ to respond to the humor Misha brings to the situation.

“And there’s no need to thank me. Despite my wife’s book and my awesomely healthy sex life, this isn’t something I get to do that often. I’m trusting you as much as you’re trusting me here.” Misha’s gaze drops to Jared’s and Jensen’s bare chests, his features gaining a heat Jensen’s all too familiar with. “But the fact that it’s the two of you, specifically, is like karma cashing in on all my random acts of kindness.”

Jared does laugh at that, breaking his stoic _I’m ready for this no matter what you think_ expression, and Jensen finally smiles. More at the open giddiness all over Misha’s face than anything else.

Jensen says, “I think we’ve got everything we’ll need.”

“I’m sure.” Misha winks at Jared. “And you’ve worked out some of your…”

“Jitters?” offers Jensen.

“Tension,” Misha clarifies, nudging Jared with his shoulder. “Getting each other all nice and relaxed.”

With a day off from filming, they’d done nothing but relax, both trying to avoid thinking about this moment and failing. Not to say the distractions weren’t enjoyable. Blowjobs—getting _and_ giving—were the perfect way to keep Jared’s mind off of his impending deflowering (a term Jensen kept to himself), and they’d both reaped the benefits of multiple orgasms. Part of it was Jensen’s attempt at reassurance: they would be okay even if they weren’t able to go through with tonight. What they have is already amazing. But Jared pushed and Jensen went along with it, anxiety turning to anticipation as they used the excitement to add to their pleasure. They’d been all over each other up until fifteen minutes ago, making out in the living room as they stripped out of their shirts, when Jensen’s iPhone chimed to remind him of their ‘appointment’ with Misha.

“We’re ready,” Jared says, and nothing could cover the hoarseness in his voice. Misha hears it and smirks, no doubt able to guess what kind of tax was placed upon Jared’s throat earlier. “Should we—I, um…”

“On the bed, Gigantor,” Misha instructs, swatting his denim-covered ass. “Jensen and I are going to get you all worked up right now.”

A plan Jensen approves of. While Misha undresses (Jensen’s not sad to see his black _Freak Me!_ t-shirt go), he follows Jared onto the bed, kneeling at his side. “You’re sure about this?”

“It was easier when I just _wanted_ it,” Jared mutters, propping his chin on his folded arms. Misha keeps his back turned giving them the illusion of privacy. For all Jensen knows, he’s not listening at all, silently reciting numbers forward in Russian and backwards in Alien. “But now that it’s gonna happen…”

“It doesn’t have to,” Jensen promises, crouching close. “You know that I’m okay without this.”

But Jared’s voice regains some strength. “But I’m not,” he says. “I _really_ want this, Jensen.”

With nothing but plain lust and determination on Jared’s face, Jensen concedes. Keeping to a low whisper, he says, “I’m gonna make you so crazy, baby. I’ll be right here while Misha gets you ready, and I’m gonna watch everything he’s doing.” _So I can do it better next time_.

Jensen works Jared’s loose jeans down over his hips, dragging his fingers through the canyons of Jared’s hipbones, teasing the skin between his legs. No underwear keeping him from bare skin—seemed pointless given their sex marathon today—so when the jeans are tossed onto the floor, Jared’s naked. And Misha is back, claiming the open side of the bed and knee-walking closer with a bottle of lube in his hand.

“This’ll be easier if you’re on your side,” Misha suggests, and suddenly there’s a great wall of Jared between him and Jensen. “Leg up, Jared. We want Jensen to see all the good stuff, right?”

There’s talk of lube (there can never be enough) and prep (same concept, apparently, depending on the mood), but Jensen’s attention gets lost in Jared’s face, the subtle reactions in his features when Misha touches him. Shaky breaths as Misha’s slick fingers flirt across his hole; lip sucked between his teeth at the first hint of pressure. He bears down as Misha pushes a single finger in, hand wrapped up so tightly in Jensen’s, he’s surprised Jared hasn’t crushed his knuckles.

Just like that, Jared’s composure shatters like crystal under the vibration of that perfect high note.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” he chants when his mouth is freed. The same reaction Jensen’s gotten whenever he managed to sneak a finger back there while giving Jared a blowjob. Complete abandon as those first sensations pour over him, too much pleasure to feel anything else.

The pain comes with Misha’s second finger, the prolonged stretch something Jared isn’t used to. Jared’s face seizes— forehead packed in tight lines, jaw locked in a grimace.

“Fuck—” Jared hisses. “Cramp.”

Misha peers over him, finds Jensen’s eyes. “Give him your hand.”

Jensen’s quick to obey. This he knows. He reaches down and finds Jared’s beautiful cock struggling to stay hard, knowing exactly where to pull and twist to reverse the flow of blood. Jared’s skin heats under the friction, hips bucking into Jensen’s grip.

“Amazing, Jared,” Misha says. “Ride my fingers, just like that. Take what you need.” 

Jensen listens to the awe in Misha’s voice and files the commentary away for later. For the countless times he’ll be the one watching Jared’s hole open around his fingers. But tonight’s not really about Jensen, so he continues to jerk Jared off. Jensen’s rhythm is too slow to encourage Jared’s orgasm, but it’s enough to keep him from feeling the discomfort. “I want you to stay nice and hard, Jay,” he says, leaning forward to sample the sweat between Jared’s collarbones. “I want to know how good those fingers feel in you.”

“I need more.”

“More?” Jensen asks, and then nods when Misha looks over to check. “Oh, you’ll get more, Jay. Don’t worry.”

More consists of three of Misha’s fingers crossed together and enough lube to create its own sound effects. The almost-gross-but-actually-hot _squish_ and _squelch_ as Misha prepares Jared. It’s obvious when Misha finds Jared’s prostate, one simple stroke punching the breath right out of Jared’s lungs.

“And that little spot will make this go from something that’s good, to something you can’t live without,” Misha says, ensuring that his fingers work Jared’s prostate until the man is practically vibrating between them.

The expressions on Jared’s face ought to be memorialized, preserved as an example of absolute ecstasy. In Jensen’s mind, they will be. There’s some jealously involved (it should be Jensen making Jared feel this way) but Jensen shoves it down. He knows—he and Jared both know—that Misha’s involvement ends after tonight.

But it helps that he can’t see Misha’s face over the span of Jared’s shoulders.

“Jensen!” Jared cries out, head flung back. “Misha—damn, feels so open.”

“You’ll still be tight,” Misha tells him, making sure Jensen hears it, too. “No matter how much I stretch you, it’s the first time—”

“ _Please_ ,” Jared says, crossing fully into begging. “I need it right now!”

Jensen tsks, flicking his tongue across Jared’s lips. “Beggars can’t be choosers, Jay. Gotta wait ‘til you’re ready, and then Misha’s gonna fuck you.”

Jared gasps and tries to bite back at Jensen’s mouth. “I _am_ ready,” he snaps. “Fuck me _please_ …”

Truth be told, Jensen’s short on patience, relieved when Misha grabs a condom from the side table. Wordlessly, with a quirk of his eyebrows and a tilt of his head, Misha asks Jensen if they’re continuing as planned. He nods; Misha gets Jared first. For Jensen, it doesn’t matter who claims Jared first. It matters who claims him last. Tonight. Tomorrow. Forever. And on top of that, Jensen isn’t willing to risk hurting Jared with his enthusiasm or inexperience.

On the bed, top leg bent forward to expose his open ass, Jared continues to plead for cock. Whose, he doesn’t specify, but Jensen’s name is featured frequently in the garble of moans and curses. Jared’s hair is a mess, and Jensen sacrifices a few seconds to gently brush it away from his face; he needs to look into Jared’s eyes for this.

“Jensen”—Misha points to him—“lose the pants. You should be ready.” Ready to fuck Jared for the first time and, damn, Jensen has to fight the loose shiver running throughout his body.

Button and zipper pose no threat to eager hands, jeans thrown aside leaving Jensen as naked as the other two. His cock bobs, blood charging in to fill unrestrained flesh and Jensen catches Misha’s knavish grin of approval. Below him, Jared’s panting at the sight.

“Now or never, guys,” Misha says, brandishing the condom. “Last chance to break my heart and say no.”

“Yes!” Jared moans at the same time Jensen says, “Do it.”

For a man who lives his life at a mile-a-minute pace, Misha possesses more patience than a room full of nuns. Where Jensen’s need would have overwhelmed him, Misha enters Jared slowly, putting his friend before his own pleasure. Jensen might forget it later in a haze, but at this moment he doesn’t regret inviting Misha into their sex life.

Like a freeze frame, Jared’s mouth is open around a cry of shock, eyes clenched as if that’ll shield him from the worst of it. Jensen has no reference for what Jared is feeling, but he tries for Jared’s sake. After all, he’s putting himself through this for Jensen. For _them_. He wants Jared to love it as much as possible.

“You’re doing so well,” Jensen reassures. “It’ll be better when Misha starts moving, but you’ve gotta get used to him. Right?”

Misha agrees. “It’ll feel amazing, and the ache you’re gonna feel tomorrow will make you even more desperate when you remember what caused it.” Despite Misha’s endless well of patience, his hips finally snap forward into Jared. Their friend’s lips are bitten pink, the scruff he’s grown in the days since Castiel was last needed on set is run through with sweat. Jensen watches him shudder against Jared’s back, the movement translating all the way down to where Jensen’s holding Jared’s hand, stroking Jared’s cock with the other.

“Better lube yourself up,” Misha says to Jensen, breaths beginning to falter. “He’s almost ready for you.”

It means letting go of Jared, but his boyfriend’s stuck in his own mind, dealing with too many sensations to notice Jensen pulling away. But he wants Jared’s attention for this—after grabbing the lube from Misha, whose thrusts remain deep and thorough, Jensen lifts Jared’s chin for a deep kiss, wet with excess saliva from Jared biting at his lips. He brings Jared out of his trance, body finally sawing back into the cradle of Misha’s hips.

“Jay,” Jensen says over the _slap-thud-slap_ of Misha’s thighs hitting Jared’s ass and the bedframe hitting the drywall, “I want you to watch.” Hazel eyes sharpen and drop to Jensen’s hands. “Now I know you’ve always wanted this,” he explains; knows Jared realizes what he’s talking about. “You mapped it out with your fingers and tongue, measuring so you could see exactly how it’d fit inside you. And I’m gonna give it to you—soon, so soon, Jay.”

Jensen kisses him again, slippery palm still lubing his dick from root to tip. Their lips remain pressed together through the uneven battery of Misha’s final thrusts. Telling himself that it’s just another way to reassure Jared of his love and presence (and not a way to prevent Jared from moaning anyone else’s name), Jensen blocks everything but Jared from his senses. And it’s not until he feels someone tapping his shoulder does he look up and see Misha red-faced, mussed, and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Your turn,” he says as he peels off the ridiculously slippery condom. “I’m a little jealous,” he adds in Jared’s direction. “Jensen gets to fuck you bare, and you’ll really feel what it’s like.”

Jensen swallows. Needs to be in Jared as soon as humanly possible. As if he understands that Jensen might not be 100 percent in control of his faculties, Misha starts coaching again, oblivious to the fact that he’s still naked, covered in sweat, and slightly noodle-limbed from his orgasm.

“On your knees, McLargeHuge. Give those thighs a break,” Misha says. Jensen’s seen Jared on his knees before, but this is—this is unreal. His boyfriend’s ass is red, abraded from skin-on-skin friction, and his hole is slick and grasping at the air, desperate to be taken again. “Jensen’s ready for you, just gotta take it nice and slow because he’s packing a little more than I am.” Not by much, Jensen happens to notice (he’d tried not to look at Misha’s cock before, knowing its purpose); Jensen may have him beat on width, but Misha’s dick is long and smooth.

As soon as Jensen pushes into Jared, their bodies fighting to find that perfect rhythm, he forgets everything else about tonight: the nerves, the jealously, the anxiety. He’s so deep in Jared that he never wants to move, but Jared’s primed and eager, the pain all but gone leaving nothing but the race towards orgasm. Misha succeeded in making the first penetration as easy as possible, and now it’s up to Jensen to finish Jared off. They’ll never forget tonight.

Jensen’s breathing so hard he’s on the verge of tears. His hands are constantly in motion—skimming down Jared’s spine, smoothing over his belly, stripping his cock—while Misha continues to help. He taps Jensen’s thighs to spread them, bringing the angle from good to _holy shit, that’s awesome_ , and tells him Jared’s close.

“Push down,” Misha says, “you’re almost hitting his—”

Jared shouts and starts coming all over the sheets, unable to outlast Jensen’s assault on his prostate. A ripple of sensation closes around Jensen’s cock, pleasure unlike anything he’s ever felt as Jared’s ass clenches and flutters. Orgasm is a foregone conclusion, and Jensen’s howls are even louder than Jared’s as his come marks Jared inside for the first time.

Misha is watching them in awe, his eyes half-lidded over that same impish grin. “Holy shit,” he mutters. “I hope you guys don’t mind if that one goes in my fantasy file.”

Jensen can’t even find the energy to shake his head before he’s collapsing down next to Jared on the bed, willing his body to recover as quickly as possible for a repeat performance. Could take a while though, as Jared’s only able to turn over into Jensen’s arms, sagging against him and finding Jensen’s lips.

Seconds, minutes, or hours later, Jensen’s feels a hand brush his forehead and the brief impression of a kiss on his shoulder.

“I promised you it would be good, didn’t I?”

 

FIN.


End file.
